The New Rivals Soon Lovers?
by Ecuadorianeyezz
Summary: PG-13 to be safe. Kim and Ron meet Matt and Melanie Williams. Kim has feelings for Matt and Ron has feelings for Melanie. But when K&R find out that they are Agents too and they get all competitive, what will that do to their feelings for each other?? How
1. Kim and Ron meet Matt and Melanie And Ro...

Disclaimer: Hi! Anklet Here! I hope you like this story! It was fun writing the beginning! I DON'T OWN KIM POSSIBLE OR RON STOPPABLE! I only own Matt and Melanie Williams so shut up! Matt Williams © Melanie Williams © ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim was by her locker with her blonde friend, Ron. "Kim, has it ever occurred to you that we have only 5 minutes before the bell?" He asked. Kim straightened her hair. "Ya, I know, but I wanna look cool today!" She responded. Ron rolled his eyes. "Ok, done!" Kim announced. Ron sighed in relief as he and Kim walked to their first period class.  
  
As the bell rang, Kim and Ron took their seats and their teacher, Ms. Laina, walked in the class. "Good morning, Class! Today, we have two new students!" She announced. As she said this, two teens, a boy and girl, walked in the class. The boy was wearing Black Baggy Jeans, Black Jacket, Black combat gloves and Blue shirt with a skull on it. He had Brown hair with Black streaks. The girl had Blue Pants kind of like Ron's, Purple Tank shirt under a lavender vest. She also had combat gloves. She had Purple hair with Red streaks. "This is Matt and Melanie Williams," Ms. Laina said. "Hey, I'm Matt Williams and I'm totally psyched to be in your class!" Matt announced as he did a peace sign. "What's up? I'm Melanie Williams. But I prefer Mel thanks." Melanie (or Mel now) announced. "Um-hm, well, let's choose your seats.Matt behind Kim, Melanie behind Ron." Ms. Laina said. Mel and Matt nodded. As Matt walked by Kim he smiled and Kim blushed a small red. Mel walked by Ron (whom had a crush on her already) and giggled and then winked. Ron blushed a deep red as she sat down.  
  
As the bell rang to signal the end of first period, everyone got up and left. "Oh, Ron, Kim! Would you stay here please?" Ms. Laina asked. Ron and Kim stared confused because both Mel and Matt were still there too. "I would like you, Ron, to show Matt around. Kim, show Mel around. Ok, you may go." She said. Kim smiled. Mel fake smiled back, and they both walked down out the door. Ron looked at matt and smiled, but Matt gave him a blank expression, but followed Ron out the door.  
  
Kim gave Mel a tour of the many parts of Middleton High. "Is there a cheerleading squad?" Mel asked Kim. Kim looked surprised. "You wanna be in our cheerleading squad?! I'm the captain! Of course you can join!" Kim exclaimed. Mel beamed. "That'd be great!" The two smiled at each other and continued through the school.  
  
Ron and Matt walked down the hall. Ever since they left first period, they haven't made conversation. "Hey, Ron." Matt started. Ron turned to him. "Yeah?" Matt pointed to the opposite hall. "I found something totally rad over there. Wanna see it?" He asked. Ron tilted his head in confusing but nodded and led the way down the hall. No one was in it and it was dark. Ron started creeping out. "Uh, Matt how is this rad? Matt?" He turned around and saw Matt staring at him with a death glare. Ron gulped. Matt ran to Ron and slammed him against the lockers. Ron coughed up a little bit of blood as his back hit the hard, metal lockers. Matt grabbed his collar. "Listen, Romeo," He hissed. "You'd be wise to stay away from my little sister, Mel, or you'll be dead sooner than you think!" Ron gulped. "B-but I don't h- have.."He started. Before he could finish, Matt back-hand slapped Ron, causing his nose and mouth to bleed (A/N: If you don't remember he has on combat gloves! Those are hard!). "Shut up!" Matt screamed. Ron looked up at him tiredly. Matt cursed under his breath and threw Ron to the ground, making him cough up more blood. Matt put his hands in his pocket, walked over Ron, and continued down the hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dang, Ron's got it bad now..( What'll he do?! Read the next chapter and find out!!!!  
  
Like it?? Hate it?? R/R please! NICE criticism accepted. 


	2. The New Mission

Disclaimer: Hi, Anklet here! Here's chapter two of The New rivals and Lovers! Hope you like it! I Don't own Kim Possible or Ron Stoppable. I only own Matt and Mel Williams. So Shut up!  
  
Mel Williams © The sweet but strong girl  
  
Matt Williams © The soft-sided, protective big brother -_-00  
  
WARNING: A LITTLE BIT OF CUSSING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
  
  
  
The end of the day was here and Ron stayed as far away from Matt as possible. Kim said goodbye to Mel as she ran off to join her brother Matt. Matt turned his head as he walked and stared at Ron but turned to Kim, blushed, and smiled. Kim blushed and smiled back. Ron stared at Mel and then at Matt and shuddered. How was he supposed to have a crush on this very hot girl when her protective big brother was there? He sighed and looked to the ground. "Ron? You okay?" Kim asked, worriedly. Ron was startled at her voice. "Um.Not really..Kim can I talk to you?" Ron said. Kim nodded and they went on their way to Bueno Nacho.  
  
Kim and Ron sat at a booth at the Bueno Nacho. Kim ordered a sundae for herself and Nachos for Ron. "So, what's been bothering you?" Kim asked Ron. Ron looked up at her. "Kim.You like Matt, don't you?" He suddenly asked. Kim blushed. "I-I-..Ok I do, so?" She answered. "And I like Mel but.y'see, Matt.." Ron started. He got a sudden chill as if he were suddenly transported to the arctic. Kim looked worried all of a sudden. This wasn't the Ron she knew. "Go on, Ron spit it out." Kim urged. "He.He threatened me.." Ron finished. Kim's eyes widened. "He what?!" Kim exclaimed. "He threatened me. He said that if I don't stay away from Mel.." He started. His eyes started glistening with tears. "He'll kill me." He finished. Kim just stared at him. "So..he said he'll kill you if you don't stay away from Mel?" She said. Ron nodded. Kim finished her sundae in silence. Suddenly, the kim-municater beeped. Kim picked it up and pressed the button. "What's the cinch, Wade?" Kim asked. "Hey, Kim. I've noticed on a video cam that Drakken has taken over a Chocolate Factory downtown. You're on it right?" Wade explained. Kim nodded. "No big! It's a Friday. I'll get there now." Kim said as she turned it off. "Ron, you coming?..Ron?" Kim noticed Ron's got his 'Roness' back. "Oh, yeah! Chocolate'! How are we gonna get there?" Ron exclaimed. "As usual, I'll phone a friend!" Kim said.  
  
A few minutes later, Kim and Ron found themselves on a jet. "Thanks for the lift, Carline!" Kim said. "Honestly, Girl, it's the least I could do after you saved my crew from that giant plane crash!" Caroline said. "That crash was no big!" Kim said. She glanced over at Ron. He was just sitting there in deep thought. 'is it safe to go back to school? With Matt almost everywhere I go, watching me? And what about Mel? How am I supposed to have feelings for her when her brother is just a protective punk?' He thought. "DAMN THAT FUCKIN' BITCH!" He suddenly blurted out. Kim was stunned by his outburst. He was really mad at Matt. And at Mel.  
  
  
  
Ron! You bad boy! You cursed! COOL! Well, that's chapter 2! Hope you like it!  
  
Like it?? Hate it?? R/R please! And remember NICE CRTISISM ACCEPTED!! 


	3. The Big Fight And The New Rivals

Disclaimer: Hello, all live ones! Anklet, Goddess of Death here! Can't wait to see what happens next? Ok, then read this new chapter! You know I don't own Kim possible so don't ask. And you also know I own Mel and Matt so I won't bore you with those things.well, on to the story!  
  
  
  
Ron and Kim arrived at the chocolate factory. Kim turned on the Kim- municator. "Well, Wade? Which Part of the place is he in?" She asked. Wade started typing in his computer. "Done. He's in the main factory. Go for it." He answered. Kim nodded. She looked at Ron. He was cursing under his breath. She sighed, grabbed his wrist and (literally!) dragged Ron to the entrance.  
  
As they reached the entrance, they heard Drakken. It sounded like he said something along the lines of 'So we meet again'. Kim just tilted her head in confusion and began feeling the door and listening to it. She was startled as she heard Matt's voice. "No way." she muttered. "What?" Ron asked, irritably. "I could've sworn I heard.. nah." She said. Ron raised his eyebrow. He shrugged. Kim opened the door quietly. As she peeked in, Matt got slammed against the door, slamming it closed. Kim and Ron stared wide-eyed. "NO WAY I'M NOT GOIN' IN THERE! MATT'S IN THERE! WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK." Ron screamed. Kim put her hand on his mouth and ushered him to follow her. He did so and they were looking in the window on the other side of the wall. They didn't believe what they saw. It was none other than.Matt and Mel. Kim and Ron decided to keep quiet and watch what in the world was going on.  
  
"I can't believe this! Matt and Mel are agents too?!" Kim exclaimed quietly. "Yeah," Ron laughed nervously. "What are the odds of that?" he tried to run away but Kim grabbed him by his collar. "Will you stay?" Kim hissed. Ron just pouted and waited for Kim to come and go through the door. Since he knew she was going to take forever, he went ahead to the door. Kim turned around and noticed him walking away. She sighed exasperated and followed him.  
  
Ron opened the door and Kim stepped in and ducked under a nearby pile of boxes. Ron stepped in behind her and as he did Mel jumped in front of him and when she flipped back she hit Ron. He grunted and they both fell. Mel opened her eyes and noticed him. " What the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed. Ron blushed and quickly got up. Shego ran behind Mel trying to hit her with a green and black orb but Mel grabbed Ron and dodged it. "Ron!" Kim screamed, jumping out of her hiding spot. Ron, Mel, and Shego stared at her. "Well, hello, Kim Possible! Here to save your stupid sidekick?" She joked. Kim growled and stood up. "You wanna dance? Well, c'mon." She hissed. They both charged at each other and one of their fights started. Mel found this a time to run somewhere but instead she told Ron to run. He blushed as he noticed she was serious. "Goddammit, go!" She exclaimed pushing him. Ron swatted her hand away. "Fine, get yourself killed!" She screamed and ran off to help her brother.  
  
Meanwhile, Matt was fighting Drakken's many robots (like the ones KP fought with her dad), but it was ten to one so he had a bit of trouble. "Had enough, Matt?" Drakken joked and cackled evilly. "Naw, I'm just getting started!" he said as he took out a laser gun and started shooting off the heads of all the robots. He smirked as he aimed it at Drakken. His eyes wided. Just when he was about to shoot, something hit him in the head, causing him to go unconscious. "Matt!" Mel exclaimed. She turned around and saw Shego standing over an unconscious Kim and Ron. A cloud of smoke surrounded her finger. She smirked. Mel narrowed her eyes. Drakken laughed evilly and pressed a button on his remote control. It revealed a jet on the other side of the room. "Farewell, Melanie Williams!" He shouted and jumped into the jet. Shego jumped in also. "Tell Matt I said goodbye!" She yelled. They flew out of the factory. Mel just stood there, wide-eyed. She then fell to her knees. "DAMMIT!" She screamed as she pounded her fist on the floor.  
  
An hour later, Kim and Ron woke up. They looked around and then saw two figures standing in front of them. "Forget what you've seen here and forget our names or you'll never have an agent business AGAIN." He warned. He pressed a button on his utility watch and a pair of Demon wings appeared on his back and he flew out the wide window on the top of the wall. Mel was about to press her button but stared at Kim and Ron with her SCARIEST death glare she has and then pressed the button and flew off with her brother. Ron and Kim just stared at the window they flew out of. Kim got up, still staring. Ron put his hand on her shoulder. "KP?" He asked, worriedly. "We'll meet again, Matt.We WILL meet again.." She whispered as the sun began to rise.  
  
  
  
MUWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGERS! No, ok..How'd you like this chapter? Tell me when you Review it! I might not update in a while..y' know, business in the underworld! ^__^ 


End file.
